Hermione's Secret
by Fangirlzee
Summary: For Hermione Hogwarts life is becoming difficult as she tries to keep her love life and school life sepreate. She must choose if this love is worth saving.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione had a secret one she kept only to herself. Even her best friends Harry and Ron didn't know about her deepest most darkest of secrets.

After all she was afraid of what both of them would think of her and the other person involved.

She was in the library studying when Draco came in. He saw that she was alone. He liked it much better that way as he could be more of himself around her. To him she was an angel. Nibbling her bottom lip in concentration she looked up.

Then around to check nobody was around or being nosy.

Draco pulled out his wand casting a silence charm. "Hello" he said smiling his eyes gleaming. Hermione liked this side of him. The vunrubule and easy going side.

"Hello" she replied back blushing a little

Draco smiled even more.

"What are you studying?" he said grinning walking around the table. Hermione could feel his breath on her neck. Before she could answer he picked up the book.

"Charms" he whispered kissing her cheek lightly "How interesting" he whisperd. Breathing low and heavy.

Hermione was turning red "If you don't mind I'm trying to study" she said firmly grabbing the book back from him. Draco chuckled taking a seat next to her. "Can I help?" he asked genuily swiping a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Draco always liked her hair it seemed to be wistful and messy. One of the things that was out of her power to control. She looked at him smiling.

"I don't know the last time I saw you study" she said rasing an eyebrow.

"Darling I study just not in here" he said putting a hand gently on her thigh. Hermione wanted to pull it away and let it stay all at the same time. Draco gave her this sort of energy. That she didn't experience when waving her wand or adding wormwood to potions.

So she let it stay Draco nuzzled into her neck holding on to her back gently. Quietly she took notes from the book as Draco watched in wonder.

After a few good hours it was time for Hermione to go even though she really didn't want to. "Let's go somewhere" Draco whispered into her ear trailing kisses on her neck.

She pushed him gently away "I'm sorry I can't the others will be wondering where I am" she explained.

"Then tell them you were studying" Draco grabbed Hermione's bag packing her stuff up.

"I can't lie to them" she whispered knowing he could lose his temper any moment.

"Hermione I'm only asking for a few more minutes" He stepped forward holding both her hands in his.

How desperately she wanted to be with him. How magical their evening would be if only she would just lose control. For one night they could be a normal couple. But they weren't normal she was her and he was well him

Hermione loosened her grapse and slipped her hands away from his. "You know we can't" she whispered beginning to turn away and cry.

"The moment the whole school knows is the moment I become a laughing stock" her tears were now streaming like a waterfall.

Draco grabbed her by the hips turning her around wiping the tears away with his hands. "Listen Hermione I love you your not a laughing stock to me" Draco said with conviction "Your the most lovely spellbinding and clever witch I know" Hermione giggled and smiled throwing her arms around him.

Draco spun her around and around until she was full on laughing with no more tear drops falling. Draco put her down holding her until she wasn't dizzy anymore.

"Let's go somewhere I know a place" she smiled and Draco smiled too. As always she stopped out of the library first holding a book in her hand.

Draco followed her looking at her from behind watching her hair flow as she walked. Few of the gryffindors waved and smiled at her. To Draco she was made from perfection.

When they were both finally alone she showed him the room of requirement. A door appeared out of nowhere. Draco was stunned and happy to have finally found the room with her help.

Hermione smiled grabbing his hand and led him into the room. There was a bed big enough for the both of them. And a dinner table with both of their favourite foods.

There was even a bookshelf for all of Hermione's reading needs. Filled with every book she loves or has been wanting to read.

They both blushed at the sight of the bed they hadn't really gotten that far in their relationship yet. Draco pulled a chair out of the table for Hermione.

"Why thank you kind sir" she said smiling as she offered out her hand. Draco took it bending down to kiss it.

"Your welcome fair madien" he replied taking a seat. "You should eat" he replied poring her some pumpkin juice into a glass.

Together they ate and talked Draco loved the way her head was filled with knowledge and how she talked about books as if they were real people. Hermione loved the way he listened how he never asked her to stop talking.

It was when she yawned that Draco carried her to bed. "We can't sleep here" she said yawning again. Draco kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry just a little nap" he said climbing into bed and held her body close to his. She snuggled deeper into his chest falling asleep. Draco watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

He kissed her forehead one last time before falling asleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was delighted to wake up in Draco's strong arms. Then she realised where she was. "Oh know oh know" She panicked realizing she was late to first lesson.

She shook Draco awake "Draco wake up Draco!" She said loudly as he rolled over opening up his eyes. "Good morning gorgeous" he smiled dreamily reaching out for her.

Hermione climbed out of bed "We have to go were late" Draco rubbed his eyes seeing the panic in Hermione's face as she pointed up at the clock. Draco jumped out of bed heading to the wardrobe.

Together they changed their robes and grabbed their wands in a hurry. Both of them rushing to lesson. Hermione held Draco's hand as they dashed through the halls. Nobody was around as all the teachers were teaching and the students were cramped into classrooms studying.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand coming up with a plan "Like what?" Draco asked as they were getting closer to Charms class. "You got any gum?" she asked Draco dug into his robe pockets "It's the weaslys sticky stucky gum" he said holding it out. "Perfect" She smiled taking it out and chewining it really fast.

"I give me your hand" Draco gave her his hand holding it out. She opened up his palm gently and stuck it in his hand. "Uh Hermione?" he said scrutching his face up feeling uncomfortable.

"Stick it in my hair" she said quickly "come on fast" she said rushing each word Draco did as she said. Before Draco could say anything she rushed into the room. Where Proffeser Flitwick was teaching a vanishing and reappearing charm.

Everyone stopped focusing on their wands casting their eyes to Hermione. She started to fake cry into her hands in a fuss professor Flitwick came over. "There There child what on earth is the matter?" He asked pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Draco stuck gum in my hair and I have been trying to get it out all morning" Just as she was about to explain some more he walked in looking all smug. Not showing the real feelings he has for her. "She was being a good for nothing know it all again making fun of my family name" He smirked.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other getting up from their desks going to Hermione's side. "I'm sure she had a good reason to" Said Ron turning up his nose at Malfoy.

"Yeah I bet she did" Said Harry stepping up to Malfoy pulling out his wand.

"That is enough boys back to your seats" Flitwick said levitating Ron and Harry back to their seats.

"As for you two you should go to professor Dumbledor. Both of them nodded in silence." Hermione before you go? " Flitwick asked " Yes professor? "she answered wiping her tears away." "Evansco" everyone clapped as the gum was gone from Hermione's hair.

It was time for Hermuon and Draco to go to Dumbledor. Both of them knew how wise he was. "Do you think he'll know?" she asked "About what?" Draco replied wanting to grab Hermione's hand but knowing it would be risky to do so.

"About us?" she whispered knowing Draco was starting to feel nervous. They both entered Dumbledor's office. He was in a purple coat his eyes focused on writing with his quill.

"Take a seat" he said cheerily Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Draco. Not realizing that they were holding eye contact for too long. Until Dumbledor's coughed twice.

Together they broke it and looked down shuffling their feet. Dumbledor studied them for a moment before speaking. "What brings you two here?" he asked for a while silence hung in the air. Draco was the first to speak. Looking up from his feet and right at Dumbledor.

"I stuck gum in her hair sir" he said slowly Dumbledor looked from Draco to Hermione "I see and where is the gum now Miss Granger?" He asked Hermione it was her turn to look up.

"Flitwick used a vanishing charm" she explained glancing at Draco. Wishing she could comfort him by holding his hand or rushing to his rescue.

"Well as I can see there is no harm done or evidence" he smiled "Your free to go back to your lessons" Draco and Hermione stood up together "Thank you sir" they said in unison.

Dumbledor nodded his head and winked as they reach the door he called out "And one more thing!?" Both of them turned around "Don't waste time worrying about what everyone else will think" both of them nodded and walked out of the office.

Hermione and Draco found somewhere private to talk before next lesson "He knew" Hermione said surprised Draco shuffled his feet against the floor "Of course he knew Hermione!" He yelled loudly.

She flinched backing away from him "if he knows then how long before everyone else knows!" she yelled back Draco sighed beginning to feel all hot and bothered "You heard him in there, would it really be a big deal if everyone found out about us?" he said trying to control his frustration.

"After all your a smart witch" he said softly stepping closer to you. There was a look of surprise on his face as she stepped back. "Then maybe that's part of the problem?" She mumbled more to herself than Draco. "What is?" he asked trying to find a way to hold on to any part of her.

Hermione wouldn't allow him to get any closer she stared at the plain bricked up wall "I'm supposed to be clever not go out with.." Draco didn't need to finish the sentence but he did "Someone like me you mean?" He asked hurt Hermione nodded and that stung more than the words she spoke.

Now they were both crying Draco began to walk away when Hermione grabbed on to his harm. "Wait" she whisperd urgently but Draco shrugged her off.

"See you around I guess" he snared all Hermione could hear was his footsteps walking on towards potions. She was left slumped on the floor crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione did something she had never done. Skipped a lesson not just one or two all of them she had left. Even though she knew it was wrong she didn't seem to care. Even if she had to catch up she knew it wouldn't matter.

When she was around him her world made sense she cared more about stuff than just her grades. Harry and Ron didn't question her. They both thought it was about Draco sticking gum in his hair.

"He'll pay for this" Ron mumbled to Harry

"Don't worry he will" Harry mumbled back pulling on Ron's sleeve. Hermione spoke before they left the dorm room.

"Don't you'll get in trouble" she whispered sadly "We can't just let him get away with bullying you" Harry said taking a seat next to her "Harry is right Hermione" taking a seat at the other side of Hermione.

"Just go to bed both of you!" She said sternly "We don't want anymore points taken away from gryffindor" Hermione stood up and walked to her dorm room. Leaving Ron and Harry in the common room. "Maybe we should listen to her for once" Harry whispered "Draco is always getting away with stuff like this" Ron said standing up.

"Ron come on let's go to bed" Harry said tugging on his sleeve. Ron wouldn't budge and took out his wand. "This will be the last time he messes with any of us!" Ron said with determination in his voice.

Ron walked out of the dorm room leaving Harry to follow behind him. "Ron come on the fat lady won't let us back in past curfew" Ron wouldn't listen to Harry and kept on walking.

Harry in the end was forced to follow Ron he didn't want him to end up in the hospital again. Ron spotted Draco before Draco spotted Ron. He was walking towards his dorm. Draco had been looking for Hermione since lunch time. He felt guilty about walking away and regretted all the things he said to her.

Harry stopped Ron "look at him" Harry whispered holding Ron back. Draco had slumped shoulders his hands hiding inside his robe pockets and his face looked tired and sad. "Looks like he got what he deserved" Harry said relieved "He still needs to be taught a lesson!" Ron said angrily as he rushed towards Draco in a rage.

"Oy Malfoy!" He yelled Malfoy didn't look up or say anything snarky or rude. He just stayed in the same place. "Hello" He mumbled weakly looking up. Ron was stunned at his reaction but was still mad about what he did to Hermione.

Ron shoved him into the wall but Draco didn't fight back and just said "Get off me" Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder "Let him go" before Ron did he threated Draco with his wand "Next time you mess with Hermione you won't be so lucky" He snared in his face shoving him on the floor.

Harry was happy that the fat lady let them inside their dorm. "Hermione will be herself in the morning you'll see" said Harry yawning turning his light off. Ron turned off his light hoping Harry was right.

But Harry wasn't right she was late fir her flying lesson and didn't raise her hand when a proffersor asks the class a question.

At lunch she hardly ate everything and left the table to go to the library. After a few minutes of studying Draco appeared. He saw how sad she looked in the great hall he wanted to fix everything he did wrong. "I thought I would find you here" he said in a hushed voice. Hermione stopped writing and looked up.

"oops my mistake" she said bitterly starting to pack up. Before she could put her books away he grabbed her hand. Hermione pulled it away "Just leave me alone" she said standing up.

Both of their hearts were hurting one crack away from falling apart. Relentlessly their hearts were still beating not because they were living but because they were still in love with each other.

"Please just listen to me" Draco begged Hermione turned to look up at him. "What could you possibly have to say?" she questioned him raising her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" His voice cracked a little as he said it. Hermione stood still in all of the time she has gotten to know Draco she had never heard him apologise. But he was saying it now to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione stood with her mouth a little open. Draco caught her eye for a moment. Her face looked both in shock and wonder as if she was waiting for this moment her entire life. Draco could see that she wanted to still be mad at him maybe even move on with her life. Back to a life she used to have filled with friends,studying,books and magic. Draco knew she hardly had time for her friends these days even if he didn't like them all that much. Draco couldn't help but still feel guilty about all of this. Every moment he had spent with her he didn't realize that she too was making sacrifices.

Draco stepped closer to Hermione and this time she let him. "Please he whispered give me another us another chance?" He took a hold of her arm gently trailing his finger tips down her arms. She could no longer act like she didn't care that there was a spark between both of them that wouldn't dare die down. Ever since Hermione fell underneath his spell she couldn't go back to her life before this. A fire that was once contained was now becoming uncontrollable and too much to bare.

Her heart was pounding in her chest wildly Draco could see the tension in her body the storm behind her eyes. In that moment she knew what she was feeling because he felt it too. Without second guessing himself he pulled her into his arms. Making her body more relaxed and mind at ease. She sighed happily against his chest. Because she knew the harder she tried to battle her feelings for him it wouldn't be the same with anyone else.

Draco was delighted to have Hermione back in his life again. He was so relieved to have won her back before it was too late. Draco kissed her forehead gently and puled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you" he mumbled in a soft and gentle reply she mumbled back "I love you too" This made him hug her a little tighter holding her much closer to her heart than before.

"We need to tell people" she smiled looking up at him watching his reaction as it changed to a sadness she saw on him too often. Hermione couldn't bare seeing him sad. It was like seeing a lost little puppy wonder the street without any owner. She caressed his cheek in a thoughtful manner "What is it?" Hermione asked sweetly Draco sighed heavily. Hermione could feel his breath raise and fall deeply with his chest "It's just I kept thinking about what if your right?" Hermione looked confused she knew she was smart for her age and above nearly every class. But she knew for a fact she wasn't always right.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously holding both of his arms gently looking up at him with eyes that shine in every room she walks into "What if the world isn't ready for us yet?". Draco sometimes had a tendency to over think things and get too caught up in his own mind. To Hermione this just made him more of a human being and much better than his father.

Pressure was surrounding him in every area of his life Hermione knew he couldn't run away from the responsibilities and expectations his father puts on him. But could be there for him to take it off of his shoulders and on to her own. Just so for a little while he can relax and take a second or two to breathe. "When this gets out I'll be standing by your side" Draco was now looking back at her. Like really looking at her she had a soul of a goddess and would do anything to protect that.

Draco smiled kissing her cheek softly which always seemed to make her giggle. "I know that I do but it's better if we hold on to this a little longer" Hermione thought for a second "Maybe your right" she smiled. Thinking how both of their worlds would change forever if this got out. Sometimes secrets are secrets for a reason. For protecting the people we love and hold dear to us. Both of them knew deep down in their hearts that this keeping the secret was better than letting it out. It was about them and their love life adding everyone else in the mix would made things much more complicated. So they agreed that this would be their own little secret. Until they were ready to share it with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Just thought I would say thank you to my fans and the Harry Potter fans for following and enjoying my story.**

**Chapter 5**

It was around midnight when Hermione sneaked out of the dorm to meet Draco. Who was waiting for her at the back of the school. Not many students knew about this part of the school. Because nobody really had any reason to go behind the school since it was the least interesting place in all of hogwarts.

Never the less it was their place where they could be alone and catch their breath. Where they could enjoy the trillions of stars lit up in the moonlight sky.

Seeing Draco standing there leaning against the wall. Was like a dream to Hermione.

Smiling she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips for a long and gentle minute. It felt like heaven Draco held her closer. "I missed you" He said sweetly turning into jelly like he always dose in front of Hermione. "Can't believe I am actually breaking the rules for you" she laughed he smiled and played with a strand of her hair.

"Don't worry it is very much appreciated" he said jokingly as she shook her head still smiling like a silly little school. In someway she was a girl and at school. Being with a boy she thought she had hated.

Only to find our that she was tottaly,completely and utterly in love with him. Draco tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes shine and face light up with her little smile he found adorable.

Tenderly she grabbed his hands swinging them which made him smile even more. He knew then that he could never lose her again.

"Where to?" she asked kissing his lips a little more. Which tasted like sour apples but with a fruity twist. She couldn't stop kissing him she didn't want to. Each kiss made her fall deeper in love with him.

"I have someplace we can go" He said whispering in his ear. "is it far?" she asked rasing an eyebrow knowing that Draco only cared about the rules when he was getting something for himself out of it. Lately he hadn't bothered breaking the rules because of her.

"Let's just say it's off school grounds" he smiled smugly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. He took her hand "let's go" he said walking them out sneakily.

Draco knew how to get in and out of hogwarts with or without a spell. Mostly he used it as an escape. When he needed to be away from everything even hogwarts.

He led Hermione through the magic wall and on to a hill. Covered in midnight blue flowers that glowed in the darkness of the night.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she smiled "Their beautiful" Draco spun her around and pulled her into his chest. "I know" he said softy kissing her.

Together they started dancing. Draco had a few more surprises for Hermione. He waved his wand dressing her up in a royal lilac gown with light purple heels and gave her a gold necklace.

Her necklace was made out of fine gold and had her name inscriptied on the heart. She jumped up and hugged him in amazement.

Hermione was lost in the moment this made her feel relaxed and less on edge she was smiling without a worry or care in the world. "I love you!" she said breathlessly Draco kissed her cheek.

"come on princess the night is still young" He said taking her hand and leading her near a lake. There sat a picnic basket and blanket. "You didn't?!" she said surprised. Looking at it this was every girl's dream her dream. Well one of them anyway.

"Oh but I did" he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione tried to run towards the picnic but Draco lifted her up as her legs kicked. She squealed giggleing "let me go!".

Draco hesitated for a moment and then put her down as she set off running. Draco watched as the wind picked up her hair. "Are you coming?" she asked giggling and turning her head towards him.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and said jokingly "I'm just enjoying the scenery" Hermione shook her head while smiling and called out "guess I'm eating it all myself then".

Draco ran towards her "oh no you don't" as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Are you going to let me go?" she questioned rasing her eyebrow. He replied "never" then put her down gently.

Hermione blushed a little as she came up to Draco and kissed his lips slowly. She stopped pulling away but Draco pulled her back. Kissing her deeper and holding her waist tightly. Before kissing her forehead fondly.

Draco took out two glasses and a bottle of butter beer. "To us and the night" Draco said rasing his glass as Hermione raised her "to us and the night" she said back clinking their glasses together.

It was getting late by the time they ate up all the food. Draco stood up offering his hand to Hermione. "May I escort you back to the dorm?" Hermione put her hand in his and smiled "Yes you may".

Draco lifted her up off of the grass and walked her safely back. Before parting he kissed her slowly on the lips. As she kissed back falling into his arms. He let go as he waved "Goodnight" he whispered "goodnight" she said back sneaking her way into the dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry HP fans college has been keeping me busy but I'm feeling inspired so here is another chapter for my fans and the Queen's.**

**Chapter ****6**

**By morning Hermione was in a happy and very sleepy daze. She fell asleep while Snape was trying to tell them what a posinous potion looked like and the warning signs to look for if she got offered one. Snape was stunned along with the rest of the class as she drifted off on cloud 9.**

**"Miss granger am I boring you!?" Snape yelled slamming the book he was holding on to her table. She jumped Draco watched carefully. Really wanting Snape to back off. He felt a little guilty for keeping her up all night. He couldn't help but smile at the wonderful night they shared togther.**

**"No sir" she said sleepliy trying to act like she was awake the whole time. Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "This better not happen again granger" he said in a slow strict tone. "It won't sir" she said sitting up straighter not daring to look at Harry or Ron who was probably also rasing eyebrows at each other. It was so hard not to sneak a smile at Draco.**

**"To teach all of you a lesson I want an essay on posions and how to tell them apart from potions, naming the five most commonly mistaken!" He said loudly as the whole class moaned in unison accept Hermione who was trying to catch up on writing notes.**

**"By tomorrow!" Snape said wiping the chalk off the board and dismissing everyone for their next lesson. "What was that?" Ron blurted out as Harry was by his side Hermione decided to play stupid. "What was what?" she coughed a little covering her mouth. Hermione decided to walk faster in front so she could get to lesson and stop this interrogation.**

**"Hermione you know what" Harry said demandingly "Yeah it's so unlike you to not..." Hermione cut him off "Not like me is that what you was going to say?" Ron started to feel nervous as silence hung in the air between the trio. Hermione shoved past them both stubbornly.**

**Harry and Ron both shared a glance which has been happing a lot since Hermione has been acting weird lately.**

**" What was that? " Harry whispered to Ron In a low voice so the other students couldn't hear him speak. ****Ron shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" he replied.**

**When they got to their charms class they both saw Hermione still in some sort of daze. "Maybe she has been cursed" Ron whispered as he heard Hermione hum to herself. Swaying from side to side smiling not listening to a word professor Flitwick was saying.**

**Harry decided to get to the root of the problem by going up to her. "Me and Ron want to know why you are acting so weird" Hermione looked at Harry confused. She coughed and opened her book "I'm not acting weird" she said quickly. "Are you cursed?" Ron blurted out Harry kicked his foot under the table "ouch!" Ron wailed "What it was a very valid question" he said defensively.**

**"No I'm not cursed Ronald and if you don't mind I'm studying" She said zoning out into her charms book writing on parchment. She smiled tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. Wishing Draco could have done it instead.**

**Draco was looking at her smiling sneakily so he wouldn't get caught. Pansy was looking at him dreamily leaning into his personal space acting all stupid.**

**Draco pushed her elbow out of the way as she sighed. Draco rolled his eyes and decided to just focus on charms class. He loved Hermione he wished he could sit next to her and hold her hand to show her off in public. **

**He knew deep down that it could or would never happen. No matter how much he loved her or how much she loved him. This would always be there secret. His arms would be her safe place. He would find the comfort he needed by kissing her warm lips.**

**Hermione was tired and yawning loudly by lunch time. She went to hide in the library where she knew Draco would find her. She decided to focus on what she missed in potions and write the essay on posions. Picking out any book she could find.**

**Draco watched her for a while looking at how her strokes danced and dabbed at the ink. How beautifully focused she was everything about her in that moment screamed out beauty. He found himself falling deeper.**

**Breaking out of his daze he coughed loudly she looked up smiling. Putting the Quill back in the pot. Her arms flung around his neck. He dropped the book he was holding and kissed her. Slowly with being so sure that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.**

**"I missed you" he whispered pulling himself out of the kiss. Hermione held on to him tighter resting her head on to his chest "I missed you too" she said back softly. Hermione yawned trying to hide it from him.**

**"No more late nights for you" she laughed "But their fun" she pouted he kissed her forehead "Your already falling behind" she looked back at her opened book and the piece of parchment which only had a sentence or two on.**

**"It was worth it" she said jumping up kissing him passionately. Draco accepted the kiss and tangled his hand in her hair while holding her up with the free one. Both breathed heavily. "You should get back to work, your friends are probably looking for you" Draco smirked a little loving keeping her a secret.**

**"Right" Hermione breathed out blushing her face all red and embarrassed. She jumped back down and rearranged herself. Tugging at her skirt and parting her hair.**

**Draco kissed her softly before she went back to studying "Who knows you might be in for another treat tonight" With a wink and a wave he was off. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you to all of those who have been reading my story since I have more time on my hands I'm going to update it as much as I can until it is finished. It would mean a lot if you shared this with your fellow potterheads. Don't hesitate to leave a comment or favorite this story you can even DM me through here don't worry I'm a friendly hufflepuff. **

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione walked back to the dorm she had taken out three more new books to read two of which were for studying and the last one to read at her leisure. Ron and Harry were playing an intense game of wizards chess Ron was being grumpy murmuring to himself as harry took out his last night. In the midst of his grumbling he noticed Hermione standing tall with a smile on her face and cheeks going red. In this exact moment she was thinking about Draco and how sweet he has been recently. She started humming softly to herself one of the love songs that her parent's danced to whenever it came on the radio. Which also happened to be their wedding song. **

**Her mind began to wonder about what sort of wedding her and Draco would have in the future and how their little children would look. They haven't spoken much about their future or even if it was something Draco even wanted but a girl could dream. Hermione sighed happily falling into one of the big red arm chairs that felt so comfy. She didn't notice that Harry and Ron had stopped playing and was looking at her strangely. "Um Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked noticing that she was humming to herself again. This time it was a different song. **

**Harry and Ron didn't recognize it although it did sound familiar. "I'm just happy Ron that's all" she said smiling and opening her book. "Is that a romance?" Harry asked remembering that his auntie used to read them whenever she wasn't yelling at him of course. "I just wanted to try something different" She answered turning the page eager to read on. "Are you in love?" Ron blurted out "Can't I read in peace,besides don't you two have homework to do?" This was the Hermione they knew but both of the boys still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going on.**

**"We should start spying on her" Ron said excited **

**"We can't do that" replied harry shaking his head "It's an invasion of privacy"**

**"So what she's the one acting all strangely" Ron said shrugging his shoulders and started to eat a handful of jelly beans. **

**Hermione was still down in the common room reading a half an hour later she was falling in love with the character's and the story itself. Admittedly it made her miss Draco much more. Hermione wished that she could fall asleep right in hid arms but the rules of Hogwarts would not allow that. Especially since she didn't belong in the same house as him and even if she was sorted into slytherin. Boys and girls weren't allowed to be in the same bedroom as each other.**

**Harry and Ron both decided to use the indivisibility cloak to spy on Hermione since it was their only choice to find out what was going on with Hermione. Harry desperately wanted it to be a curse because it would make his life for once to be a little bit more simple. Knowing his luck it will be complicated and the people he loved will get hurt. Because people he always loves get hurt in any way possible. Harry was hoping that he could stop this Hermione nonsense before it got to that point. **

**Hermione was still in the arm chair reading happily and yawning every so often. This made Harry feel guilty for not trusting her. "See" he whispered to Ron "She's just been reading past her bedtime" Ron rubbed his shoulder "That hurt just so you know" He said punching Harry's arm back "Ow" he yelped covering his mouth with his hand. "no wonder she is so tired" Ron nodded "Let's go back I'm tired" Harry agreed and followed Ron back to the dorm room.**

**By the time it was midnight Hermione decided to sneak out of the door reading that book made her swoon and sigh but also made her miss Draco more than ever. She wished people understood that more how a book can carry you away from everything into a whole different world how one sentence could change your whole world giving you new ideas to explore and discuss. Mostly it was about the way it made her feel how her emotions could change from chapter to chapter. This was the thing she loved most about reading the thing she loved most about him. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello I have decided to start writing as much as my fanfiction I can since I love writing about this world that J. has built. It's so magical and special it brings the most unlikely people together who wouldn't normally bond. It also is the one thing that makes me happy in this world. Knowing I have a platform where I can connect with people who love the same stuff I do. It's a really fantastical thing to be apart of hope you love the next chapter. **

**Chapter ****8**

**Hermione found Draco coming back from what looked like another late night detention. It was funny because they have been happening far too often even for him. "I see your in trouble again" Her smile turned into a frown. "Hermione not now I'm tired" he yawned trying to get back into his dorm. All Draco wanted was to sleep in his nice warm bed and not have to deal with being interrogated. When he tried to get inside Hermione blocked his way. "Draco tell me what is going on" she demanded sternly. Draco let out a huge yawn and stretched out his arms. Hermione's face softened at the sight she had always found his yawn adorable loved the way his hair seemed to always be a mess before it was time for bed.**

**But then she remembered that she was mad at him. Her face hardened and Draco noticed "Just let me sleep Hermione,we'll talk in the morning" Hermione being Hermione was being stubborn and persistent. "No your going to tell me right now" She folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. Draco knew she wouldn't give in so he sighed "I stole the food for our midnight feast from the Hogwarts kitchen" Hermione shook her head "Why did you do that then" Draco looked hurt "I did it for you so you could have a nice evening" Hermione pursed her lips and then spoke "Well I didn't ask you to" Hermione stormed off not believing how reckless he was. **

**Draco was left frustrated and tired for once he was trying to be the good guy to treat someone he loved without screwing it all up. He sighed heavily he couldn't lose Hermione he wanted to change for her. For everyone so that he wouldn't be seen in a bad light. Starting tomorrow he would be nice to Harry and Ron during lunch he would buy some chocolates for Hermione and then take her on a magical late night adventure into the village.**

**Next day Draco found Hermione in the library before class. She looked like she had no sleep. "Hey" he said taking a seat she just scowled at him packing up her homework and books. "wait" he said desperately "I don't have time for this" she said standing up holding the books close to her chest. "Hermione I was just trying to do something good for you" he said softly "why can't you see that I'm trying to be better for you" Hermione put her lips together and then exhaled. "What if I don't want you to change" he looked at her for a moment they held eye contact.**

**"Well I wanted to be good to you" Draco said standing up taking her hands in his. She pulled away "I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" Hermione pulled away ****Draco looked hurt. "Hermione**" **His voice broke "I'm sorry I really am" she said walking out of the libary leaving Draco in pieces.**

**Harry noticed that Hermione looked down. He nudged Ron "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked Ron shrugged his shoulders and replied "She was up all night reading and up early in the morning" He mumbled "You know how people are when they have a lack of sleep" He said a little too loudly that Hermione noticed.**

**"You know if your whispering about me you should at least whisper to me" she spat in a fiery temper scribbling down notes in a careless manner. "We are only trying to be your friend Hermione" Ron said defensively "We just want to know what's been going on with you lately" Harry interrupted before he could dig himself into a deeper hole. "Nothing has been going on with me" she said dismissively. Ron and Harry both gave eye contact to each other. Hermione sighed rolling her eyes and packing up her things. She left the classroom handing Mcgonnagal her finished she took it smiling. Mcgonnagal wasn't oblivious to what was going on with Hermione she was a teacher after all and teachers did care about their students. She made a decision to ask Ron and Harry after class. **

**Harry and Ron looked at each other scared "What have we done this time miss?" she laughed and smiled kindly at this "It's not you I'm worried about but your friend Hermione" Both of the boys breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in an understanding way. ****"I probably shouldn't do this but it's important for her to know" she put the past few weeks of marked homework assignments towards Harry and Ron. "She's not been her normal self if you ask me" Harry looked through them quickly "Ron she's failing" Ron looked confused "That can't be I should be the one falling" Harry showed Ron.**

**"We should go find her now" Harry said thanking mcgonagall. She hoped for Hermione's sake that she did the right thing. Both of the boys waited till their lunch time to start looking for Hermione. She didn't seem to appear in their defense against the dark arts class. Ron and Harry decided not to go eat in the great hall until they searched for Hermione in the library. Harry didn't know how long he could put up with Ron groaning about being hungry. "Shut up Ron we need to find Hermione!" He snapped as they both walked into the libary.**

**Harry silenced Ron before he could say anything else. Ron eyes grew wide seeing Draco and Hermione together. He pointed in the direction and Harry saw it too. This to them was bad news. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry for keeping you all in suspense but life has been busy here in England. I hope to update more regularly as I can since I love putting out more HP content for you guys to read through and all critical feedback is welcome. Hope you witches and Wizards of all ages have a great evening wherever you are. **

**Chapter 9**

**Draco and Hermione was locked in a passionate kiss their hands caressing each others cheek. "Disgusting" whispered Ron to Harry. Harry hid Ron and himself behind a bookshelf. "What are we going to do Harry?" Ron asked trying to forget about what he just saw. "I don't know" admitted Harry who was scratching his head. "Maybe she's under a love potion" Harry shook his head he knew he wasn't an expert on potions but probably would be able to tell if his friend was consumed by one.**

**"We'll say nothing" suggested Harry **

**Ron looked at him in confusion "Nothing? we can't just do nothing" **

**"Their happy Ron look" Ron didn't look but scrunched his face at the sight of them kissing. **

"**Hermione deserves better" Ron grumbled Harry covered Ron's mouth putting a fingee to his lip. Peeking back around the corner Draco and Hermione were having a hushed conversation. She was laughing curled up against his chest.**

**"I think I'm going to be sick" said Ron as Harry mimed them kissing Ron shoved Harry. He started to snicker as Ron dragged Harry out of the library while Draco and Hermione were distracted kissing each other.**

**"For now we act like we know nothing" Harry said as the two were rushing off to potions.**

**"Harry we are going to be late" Ron said going red with fear. Harry dragged Ron by the arm aa they ran down the hall and down into the dungeons which looked darker than usual.**

**"Your late" said snape slowly looking down on them both " Ten points from gryffindor each" Ron and Harry took their seats both feeling a little embarrassed. As the other gryffindors looked at them snaring.**

**Before Ron could whisper something to Harry about the unfairness of it all. Hermione rushed in redder than the two of them put together. Along with Draco Malfoy right behind her "Glad of you to join us Draco and Granger but I don't recall this being a drop in and do as you wish class!" Snape yelled his face filled with anger as he slammed his potions book on the desk. "Ten more points from gryffindor and five from slytherin" Ron was about to jump in but Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. **

**Hermione took a seat sheepishly next to Ron not daring to look at either of the two boys Snape decided now was the perfect time to start his class. Hermione was mostly daydreaming while Harry and Ron were talking in lowered whispers. Draco sneaked little looks at Hermione when he could she was in her own little world hardly writing any notes for her class. Snape felt like he was going to lose his temper once again the whole class was much more restless than usual. He started to test his theory by asking the class a question. Out of all the people to put their hand up it was Ron who was also talking to Harry. Granger didn't even shoot her hand up she was drawing love hearts all over the parchment. **

**"Right!" shouted Snape who made the whole class jump up out of their seats again "Detention for you three and you!" he looked at Harry,Hermione and Ron and pointed at Draco who was shocked. **

**"But sir I haven't..." Draco was cut off by Snape "Save it Malfoy!" he yelled leaving Draco dumbfounded as everybody else in the class Snape swiftly crossed his arms over his cloak "Class dismissed I will see you four tonight" He said closing his lips tightly and walking back to his desk to take a seat and sort through his marking. "Well off you go" He said looking up to see the four of them still standing there. **


End file.
